lumber_tycoon_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Unused Content
Unused Content or Removed Content are things in Lumber Tycoon 2 that were planned to be released but were never added or released for a short period of time, then removed later on. Some of these contents can only be found in game files. Most of these items are only obtainable through the use of exploits. The Lumber Tycoon 2 Wiki does not support the use of exploits or copies of Lumber Tycoon 2 in any way. The Pink Neon Wire was a planned item to add in Link's Logic, along with the other neon wires but was never added for an unknown reason. It has the same appearance and functions as a Neon Wire, with a pink color to it. The Eerie Skull was an item planned to be released during the 2016 Halloween Update, along with Dark Pumpkin and Preserved Enlarged Ostrich Eye. Its release was canceled by Defaultio however, due to exploiters spawning it in before the update. It was removed permanently, causing anyone who were to own this item subsequently would be banned. The Magenta Icicle Lights was a planned item to add in along with the other Icicle Lights. It was also never added for an unknown reason. It has the same appearance and functions as a Icicle Lights, with a magenta color to it. The Black Worklight Box was an item on the Retirement Stand. Its reason for being on the stand still remains a mystery. On June 13th, 2016, the box was replaced with the Chop Saw and the Wire. The VIP room is a room that contains pre-alpha items and served for testing purposes. Only Defaultio, EpikYummeh, Player, and Player1 could enter the room. Upon entering, they would automatically receive access to internal items. The items that are inside are the Stone Axe (which when opened will give an alpha axe for unknown reasons), a modified version of the Fair Sawmill, Conveyors, Dynamite, Worklight, Modified Conveyors and a drawing of a car called "Text" that will give a null error because it exonerates no value for this item. It is impossible to access it by normal means unless the server has some problem of not having read the script; however, this is almost impossible to happen. There is also, inside the VIP room script, a green phrase that is related to 10,000 Money; however, the reason for writing this is unknown. '' 'Region_Test' '' is a biome that only exists in the game archives, the biome allows the spawning of Test Wood which is a tree used for the construction of Pine Wood and Fir Wood and is most likely derived from Oak Wood. The Gold Axe is the best axe in Lumber Tycoon 2, which only Defaultio can use. The axe deals 50 damage to any tree which could chop down a tree up to 4 times, however, Phantom Wood is excluded from this as the axe must deal up to 1e7 damage to chop it. Due to exploiters managing to obtain this axe, Defaultio removed it from attainability, banning any users who were to possess it. Despite it never being on sale, its price is $60 Money. Lumberman is an NPC that only exists within the game files. It contains an ax that does not work properly. Although it is inaccessible, it has shopping dialogs but they can never be used because no store has been assigned, suggesting that it may have been in a store that has been replaced or never implemented. Unlike other existing NPCs, it has animations of an old player from when it is stopped. Due to how axes work, boxes must exist for them to work properly. They are not possible to obtain through normal means and only exists within the game files. There is an NPC next to the Cabin called "Figure", and it would be removed automatically whenever the server was started. This NPC is different from the others having the default buy of Roblox and not the game, despite having a decal called face in the head he has no texture, his dialogs are unfinished having only the dialog of not accepting and he does not have dialogue to accept (however this can be found in the script though it has no use) and can be moved whatever any current NPC cannot do. It may have been used as a scale model when building the cabin. His dialogues consist of talking to him, he says "Buy this thing?" if we accept "Ok" it will always say "Too bad", your dialog to accept the item and you have enough money is "yes" SnowGlow Bin served for the event ROBLOX's "Winter Games 2017" Event, although it still exists and can be accessed normally, there is another unused variant that has these differences: * The box outside the unused is much larger; * It is located under the Wood R US; *Does not work; * the inside box is much larger; * Under the green floor the color of the unused one is Black while the used one is Really Black; * They are in different places in the game archives: The unused has the upper part located in the Workspace while the one used is located in the Cabin and both are called WoodBox, the lower part of the used one is located in the taiga biome called model and are located in Wood R US and are called Hole. Possibly this unused version was going to be in the game but was replaced by the current one for reasons unknown and would be located in Wood R US. The Lumberman Axe is an axe that is inaccessible however if it is obtained it will not work properly due to not having enough data. Although Stone axe has been removed from the game, there are still axe boxes in the VIP room, but due to having the name "Axe" which is the name of the alpha axe box, it will turn into an Alpha axe. LittleTruck is a box that can be found in the VIP room but if opened it will give a null error since there are no items with that name. Green are two walls that were possibly used for testing, one of these walls has been written Broken and they are automatically destroyed as soon as the server boots. Inside the game files in the Cavecrawler Caver script, for some unknown reason there is a code for Oak Wood to spawn there but it will never spawn because its weight is set to 0. It is not known why that code is there although it may have been some leftover script build. Category:Unobtainable Category:Unreleased